


You're crazy!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How?
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107125





	You're crazy!

Our story starts during a time before Hogwarts was built. Its founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin are discussing their ideas for the school.

Godric smiled. "We need houses to sort the students into, they can be named after each of us."

Helga smirked. "Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar sound a bit odd."

Rowena chuckled. "He meant our surnames, dummy."

Godric scowled. "She's not a dummy, not everyone is as smart as you."

Salazar glanced between Godric and Helga and said, "You're crazy! It's clear to me that you two are in love and that will cloud your judgement."

Godric reassured him, "Stop talking utter nonsense, Salazar. My relationship with Hel won't affect a thing regarding Hogwarts."

Salazar smiled. "Then I like the sound of the houses being called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Helga grinned. "Now we need places they can all sleep and talk in, Ricky."

Godric beamed, "Common rooms sound like a fine idea."


End file.
